The Master of Bijuu
by Sasori Of The Sand
Summary: What if Naruto could control the Nine Tailed Fox at a very young age? Imagine a 7 year old with the power to destroy worlds. Will he decide to use it for good or evil? How will others see this development?


**Chapter 1**

(I do not own Naruto)

I am the one they fear, my demon prisoner destroyed this village. For that they hate me, the container to this demonic beast. Their hate is askew and misbestowed upon me, their real anger is directed toward the beast. But can only find myself to physically taunt. My mother died in child birth, my father sacraficed himself to save this village. I was never sad about it because they both died for a cause above all others, love. Although I have never experienced love I am told it is a feeling one can never forget.

It was a bright sunny morning in konoha and I was doing what most kids with no friends did, sitting by the river skipping stones. Well none might be an exaggeration I have one, his names Kyuubi or Kyu for short.

'You suck at skipping stones.' Kyu told me with a chuckle.

'Shut up!' I thought back.

'Wait, you hear that?' He said quietly.

There was a small russling of leaves in a nearby tree but it was different then the pattern of the wind. I spun around smooth stone in hand and threw it like a shurriken. There was a loud crack and a yelp of pain as Iruka fell out of the tree holding his forehead.

"Damn kid that hurt, do you always throw rocks at people?" Iruka asked getting up and brushing himself off.

"I don't know, do you always stalk people in trees?" I responded back kindly.

"Actually yes, thats kind of my job, but thats besides the point where did you learn to throw like that?" He asked astounded that such a little kid could throw with such force and accuracy.

"My friend kyu taught me." I answered proudly.

"Well maybe I can meet him sometime." He said.

"How old are you like 7?" Iruka continued.

"7 and 1/2 actually." I told him firmly.

"Well have you ever thought of being a shinobi?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I'm not old enough to join the acadamy yet." I told him sadly

"With those skills you could of been graduated already, we need to get you started as soon as possible!" Iruka yelled with enthusiasm.

Iruka brought me back to the acadamy building for my entrance exam which he said I should pass with flying colors. He stood me before a single training dummy and told me:

"Destroy it without using your hands."

I was dumbfounded I have no weapons to destroy it with.

'He means with jutsu.' Kyu helpfully hinted.

'I don't know any!' I yelled back in my head.

'Here try these hand signs ill take care of the chakra: Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora.' Kyu rattled off.

I recognized the jutsu but I've never tried it before.

"Mi, Hitsuji, Saru..." I began.

"No way! Genin can't even do fire style there's no way this kid can."

"I, Uma, Tora! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" I yelled a large ball of fire erupting from my mouth and engulfing the target.

"Did I pass?" I asked excitedly.

But all Iruka was capable of doing was staring in awe at the half charred, half still burning training dummy. He managed a slight nod and handed me my Shinobi in Training guide booklet. I curiously opened it up and read the first page:

What we will learn this year:

1\. How to properly handle Shinobi equipment

2\. The importance of team work

3\. Basics of Tai-Jutsu and Nin-Jutsu

4\. Uses of different Jutsu

5\. Survival Training

I looked up to ask Iruka something but he was gone, so I just turned around and started to walk reading the rest of the booklet. Acadamy didn't start for a few days so I decided to get some training in. I hurried to the nearest training ground and sat down cross legged. I stared at the booklet wonder what to learn first but then it struck me.

'Kyu you're good at this stuff, what should I try first?' I asked.

'Hmm, I got one for you. Try this:' Kyu told me.

'Hitsuji, Mi, Tora.' He continued.

"Hitsuji, Mi, Tora. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled.

10 of me appeared in a semi-circle before me.

"This. Is. Gonna. Be. Awsomeee!." I yelled.

'How many of those can you make Kyu?' I asked.

'3.1 Million with all my chakra but lets not try that.' He replied.

"Looks like I got myself 11 little brats." said an unknown voice.

'Run Naruto, if I couldn't sence him coming he's at least anbu rank.' Kyu cautiously said.

But it was too late the man lunged forward for the real me. I jumped up and all my clones followed. Then I began:

"Mi, Hitsuji, Saru...Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" 11 fire balls zipped toward the man but he easily evaded all of them.

'Think fast Kyu, what should I do?' I calmly asked him.

'Mi, Tora, Tatsu, U, Tora.' He quiclkly listed.

"Mi, Tora, Tatsu, U, Tora...Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." I yelled aloud.

The man was nowhere to be seen once the smoke cleared, and Kyu was sure that he was gone so I went back to my training.

*Iruka POV*

"I told you hokage! This kids insane!" I whispered

"Do you recognize this child Iruka?" The Third asked.

We were watching the staged attack on Naruto.

"I don't sir, should I?" I replied.

"Do you remember what happend 7 years ago?" He asked me.

"Of course, the nine tailed bijuu destroyed our village." I answered.

"And it was sealed in a new born child named?" He said waiting.

It dawned on me.

"Naruto..."

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but don't worry there will be more! Leave reviews and follow!


End file.
